


PTA Meetings

by mochakururugi



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brownies, Car Sex, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay Parents, Gen, Homophobia, Karen sucks, Karen sucks hard, M/M, Modern Era, NSFW, Parent-teacher Association, Refugees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochakururugi/pseuds/mochakururugi
Summary: Based on the underrated OTP story prompt:"important otp question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA meeting and flips Helen’s 9x12 pan of betty crocker brownies?"Or during a PTA meetup, Karen shows off her prejudice against SuzaLulu and her dislike of their child, Arata.THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY SERENEWRITER.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	PTA Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> An amazingly written work by SereneWriter!~ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I'm so happy to have commissioned SereneWriter. Here's to going to back them again for another fic!  
> Enjoy!!

PTA Meetings

Lelouch and Suzaku had gotten to the meeting early. The PTA was always a very prompt affair, starting at 6 PM on the dot. Usually the couple got to the school around 5:45 to make sure they were on time, however, the traffic had been a little lighter today so they stood outside the meeting room at 5:30 instead. They were leaning on the wall just beside the door and conversing with one another. 

“Kyō ekisaitinguna koto o shimashita ka?” Lelouch asked Suzaku. His husband shook his head. 

“Ara ni wa muzukashī sūgaku no shukudai ga attanode, anata o matte iru ma ni sore ni torikumimashita.” Lelouch furrowed his brows together.

“Muzukashī sūgaku no shukudai? Kanojo wa ichinensei de, mada warukunai hazudesu.” 

Suzaku shrugged. “Sore mo watashi ga kangaeta monodesu. Watashi wa kanojo ga sugakushade wanai kamo shirenai to itte imasu.”

“Watashi wa kanojo ga sugakushadearu koto o shinpai shite inai, watashi wa kanojo ga 2 to 2 o tsuika dekiru koto o shinpai shite iru.” Lelouch pulled his fingers through his hair. The two well-dressed gentlemen had caught the eyes of more than a few women while discussing their daughter’s lack of engagement with her math lessons. Lelouch smiled, his cheeks colored slightly. “Gomen'nasai,” he shook his head. “My apologies,” he corrected. 

“Oh don’t even worry about it,” Lydia said grinning. Her own son was learning Japanese and had asked to converse with the couple a few times. “I was just thinking that-”

“It’s incredibly inappropriate for you to be discussing matters in another language in front of others. It feels like you’re talking about them,” Karen walked right in between Lydia and Suzaku and Lelouch. Lelouch resisted the urge to roll his eyes but Lydia didn’t. She walked into the PTA room after Karen.

“Just learn to speak English,” Karen muttered under her breath, probably thinking that her racist comment had gone unnoticed. Lelouch didn’t commonly go out of his way to speak Japanese in public, but it was his and Suzaku’s first language, and frankly, sometimes it was just easier. He was highly fluent in English, but his native language would always be Japanese. 

Lelouch felt Suzaku’s elbow dig into his stomach and had to hide his cough and indignation. He shot a look over at his husband and grumbled as he had to slip out of his wonderful daydream. Suzaku, wrapped up in ribbon, nothing else. Lelouch let his lips curl into a smile. 

“Lelouch and I will be more than happy to take care of the baking, and we can send Arata to school with the treats on the day of the bake sale. We don’t mind doing it the night before so they’re fresh,” Suzaku grinned at the other PTA members. 

Lelouch stifled his groan, he was a well-respected member of the community he reminded himself, and he was not going to embarrass himself by groaning at the ridiculous things his husband signed them up for. He glanced around the room for exactly what the voluntary bake sale was supporting.

“Hm, well, I suppose that will due. Is there anyone else who would rather take on the task?” Ugh, Karen. No one liked her, at least in Lelouch’s mind no one liked her.

“Oh, I’ll do it, I’ll do it,” Lelouch grinned, sneering at the woman who so hated his guts.

Some of the other women laughed. It was only when Suzaku and Lelouch volunteered for tasks that she asked for confirmation that no one else wanted to do it. 

“Just make sure to wash your hands,” Karen bit and scribbled something onto the paper. 

Lelouch felt his anger rising but Suzaku placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed it gently, a clear sign to stand down. 

“I’m surprised you cook any other way Karen,” Suzaku smiled pleasantly and Amanda had to cough to hide her surprised laugh. 

“It’s just more important for _your_ kind Mr. Kururugi,” she glared and looked back at her agenda. “Moving onto the next point-”

“No, I don’t think we are,” Lelouch was on his feet in a hot second. “I’m sorry Ms. Divorcée,” he leveled a heated glare at her and Suzaku sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to stop Lelouch this time. “I’d like you to define, for the meeting minutes, what exactly you mean by _your kind_ when directed at my husband.”

Karen’s mouth flopped open several times like a fish struggling for water. “I, I think it’s rather obvious, don’t you?” she asked, trying to raise her head high enough to look at Lelouch.

“If it’s obvious then why do you have such a hard time saying it?”

“Lelouch,” Suzaku whispered next to him. 

“No Zaku,” he hissed back. “I’m tired of being treated like this. We always volunteer for the jobs that no one wants to do and we always do an impeccable job at it. And yet still she’s going to sit here and level derogatory remarks at us. No, I’m going to start keeping a record of it, I’m done putting up with your crap Karen,” Lelouch pointed an accusatory finger at her. 

She jolted up in her own seat and pointed at him. “See, if this is the kind of language you use in your house then it’s no wonder your child is such a bad influence on the rest of her class.”

“Excuse me,” Suzaku stood now. “What did you just say about Ara?”

“I’ve heard what her teachers have said. She’s a poorly behaved little girl who walks around pretending it’s completely fine that she’s appropriating everyone else’s child to terrorism. Her homeroom teachers know it, and the parents know it too. Why do you think that Claudia had to move her precious little Sylvia down out of the honors class?”

“It’s first grade,” Lelouch snapped. “If Sylvia had been be removed from the honors class it’s probably because Claudia’s not reading enough to her. Imagine parents spending time with their children, I’d faint at the thought,” he bit back. 

Suzaku gripped Lelouch’s arm and Lelouch put his hand over his husband’s. 

“How,” Suzaku took a shaky breath. “How dare you bring our daughter into this. She’s a refugee, she’s not appropriating anything that’s _her culture_. And I don’t know how you or Claudia can be so small-minded to harbor such hatred towards a beautiful little girl who goes around singing all day. She lived just outside of a war camp,” Suzaku choked up. “She saw and survived more horrifying things than you can imagine. And she’s still a wonderful and sweet child for it. How dare you bring her into this. If you have a problem with the fact that I’m in love with a man, then that’s something you need to overcome on your own time, but leave my daughter out of this.” 

Suzaku released his grip on Lelouch and walked from the room. 

Lelouch looked at Candice who was in charge of taking the minutes for this meeting. “Write that down please,” he said in an icy voice. “And I’d appreciate having a copy emailed to me before it’s filed away since I have a suspicion otherwise something would happen to it.”

Lelouch went to walk from the room but then stopped just in front of Karen and grabbed a brownie from the tray, touching a few others. He saw her making a mental note of each one he touched. Then he flipped the tray, spilling them all over her. And he set the one from his hand on the top. 

“Let’s see who you really are Karen, would you rather eat the one from the floor? Or the one from my hand?” Then he walked out leaving the other PTA mom’s furiously texting their husbands who had decided to stay home. 

“Suzaku,” Lelouch hurried out to their SUV. Suzaku was sitting on the bumper of their car. He looked up to see Lelouch and smiled wryly. 

“I caused a scene,” he shook his head. “I didn’t want to do that. I never wanted to justify all the nasty crap she said about us.”

“If it helps I flipped her tray of brownies after you left,” Lelouch sat next to him. Suzaku laughed and took Lelouch’s hand in his own. 

“I knew I shouldn’t leave you unsupervised.” 

“Probably not,” Lelouch sighed and leaned his head onto the clean window of their SUV. He hated their life sometimes. Suzaku had been so adamant about joining the PTA and as soon as they saw what kind of person Karen was they had to make conscious changes to their lifestyle. So now every Wednesday, PTA meeting day, they got home from work, showered, did their hair, put on cologne, wore a suit, then Suzaku would bake something while Lelouch went and took the car to the carwash right down the street. Then Suzaku would bring the baked goods to the car, immaculately cut and covered, and get in. Arata was always left with Suzaku’s mother, with a picture as proof. She was of course always immaculately groomed too. It was just good sense when dealing with Karen. They had to be bullet proof in every way. 

Lelouch’s phone chimed and he scoffed shaking his head. Look at him talk about all that good breeding and then he forgot to silence his cell phone. Oh well. He took it out and it was a text from Candice. He opened it and it was a picture of the notes. He didn’t read all of it but one part caught his eye. _Then flipped the tray of brownies and called Karen out on her homophobic attitude like a freaking QUEEN_. He laughed and showed Suzaku. 

Suzaku laughed and buried his face into Lelouch’s shoulder. “She underlined it three times Lulu, what are we going to do about these PTA people?”

“I have an idea, but let’s go home first.” Lelouch loosened his tie. He could feel the lump in his throat growing. This wasn’t what he wanted for the love of his life and his family. He wanted something better for them. He was a genius, had several legitimate IQ tests to prove it. Their home reflected his overly comfortable income, and the aid work Suzaku was doing in Arata’s home country was an easy visual of exactly how much money they could give to other things too. 

They had picked this school because it was one of the best in the country. They had moved out here, Lelouch had hired an architect to design and build Suzaku’s dream home. But this didn’t feel like the multi-million dollar life he had invested in. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hey,” Suzaku said, reaching over and taking Lelouch’s hand away from his face. As soon as he did the first tear rolled down Lelouch’s face. “Oh, no, no, no, no, we don’t let Karen have that kind of power my love.” 

Suzaku was kissing him instantly but it was all too much and the dam had already been breached. Lelouch was crying. Suzaku pulled him into his arms and then was alarmed to hear doors opening and closing. 

_Shit_ , he thought to himself. _The PTA meeting must have been over._ Thinking fast he pulled Lelouch up and off the back bumper of the car. 

“What are you?” Lelouch was cut off as Suzaku pulled open the back of the SUV and then pushed him inside. Lelouch was surprised at first but then crawled in. The back row of the SUV was usually put down since they didn’t need it and it gave them more room. Suzaku pulled the SUV closed and was glad they had decided to tint their windows. 

He pulled Lelouch into his arms and held him there. 

“It’s ok Lelouch,” he whispered stroking his back. 

“No, it’s not,” Lelouch hiccuped. “Fuck Karen, fuck her for ruining everything.”

“Karen didn’t ruin anything, my love. She’s just a road bump on our path. But Karen isn’t smart enough to ruin anything. You’re a million times smarter than Karen is. And if you wanted to you could destroy her life, but she’s too dumb to manage to do that to you.”

“I know,” Lelouch sniffed and cuddled into Suzaku’s arms more. Suzaku loosened his own tie and threw it onto the seats that they were leaned up against. “I just, we built a whole life here around the idea that this would be the perfect place to raise our daughter, to start the non-profit you run, and that I could open a branch of the company here and be successful.”

“All of those things happened baby,” Suzaku kissed the top of his head.

“But they didn’t though,” Lelouch protested. “But they didn’t though. This isn’t a perfect place for her at all. Apparently her teacher is prejudice against her, who knows how many other teachers or students or staff members are. I just want my baby girl to finally have a perfect life.”

“I know you do, and she will. Arata doesn’t notice those kinds of things. She is truly happy Lelouch.”

“How many parents do you think that before their kids do something awful?”

“We spend time with our baby girl all the time Lelouch,” Suzaku squeezed him closely. “We know her, we talk with her. She knows she can tell us anything.”

“You’re right,” Lelouch kissed whatever part of Suzaku was easiest to reach, it was his chest. “You’re right, of course, you are. I’m just, ugh, I just let Karen get to me. But no more of that.”

“Good,” Suzaku leaned over and kissed his husband. “You’re too good to be letting Karen mess you up.”

“God, stupid Karen,” they both laughed. Lelouch turned in Suzaku’s arms and kissed him. It was slow, on the mouth, pulling apart gently and then coming back together a split second later.

The kisses turned into open-mouthed lingering hot and heavy tongued french kisses. Suzaku pulled Lelouch flush against him, his erection was already straining against his pants and pressing into his husband. Lelouch hummed happily and fumbled around with his hands to look for Suzaku’s button and zipper. Once he managed to get it down he moved to take Suzaku’s hard cock out of his pants. 

Suzaku moaned as Lelouch wrapped his fingers around it and stroked him. 

“We’re in our car,” Suzaku muttered, pulling back from the kisses and leaning his head on Lelouch’s shoulders moaning.

“So what?” Lelouch said.

“So we don’t have the time for foreplay,” Suzaku pushed him down and undid his pants. Lelouch felt himself get even harder, it was rare for Suzaku to top but he loved it when it happened. Lelouch’s belt was off quickly and then Suzaku pulled his pants and boxers off in the same fluid motion. 

“Zaku,” he moaned. Suzaku grabbed his hips and pulled Lelouch up, he gasped at the unexpected angle, with his ass directly in front of Suzaku. He leaned his head down and swiped his tongue over the tight hole he’d soon be pushing into. Lelouch moaned and gripped at the uncooperative car interior. 

“You said,” Lelouch grunted. “There was no time for foreplay.”

“Yes, well,” Suzaku licked his lips. “This is different, it would hurt otherwise.” Suzaku grinned and then went back to eating him out.

“Minx,” Lelouch struggled. Suzaku didn’t reply, instead just probing his tongue in deeper and deeper. When Lelouch was shaking Suzaku decided that it would be an appropriate time to enter his husband.

“I hope Karen sees us,” he grinned as he lined himself up. Lelouch actually laughed out loud. Suzaku laughed too and then leaned forwards and kissed Lelouch’s neck sweetly. Then he sat back up and rubbed the tip of his cock against Lelouch’s hole. He pushed in gently, slowly, since they were working without lube he didn’t want to hurt his beloved.

“I’m ok,” Lelouch said relaxing easily, knowing it was Suzaku. 

Suzaku waited a moment after being fully inside of him, but when Lelouch started squeezing down on his cock he couldn’t help himself. He started moaning and swaying his hips. He ended up pushing in roughly eliciting a loud moan from Lelouch. He didn’t stop, going over and over, Lelouch moaned underneath him, they both kept their eyes open, staring at one another instead of selfishly losing themselves to their own pleasure individually. 

“Oh God Zaku,” Lelouch moaned. 

“Fuck,” Suzaku cursed. “I don’t, I don’t have anything to,” he struggled for the words. They kept the SUV immaculate, there were no spare rags or shirts, so Lelouch came all over his nice dress shirt and Suzaku came up his ass. They both laughed.

“My boxers,” Lelouch said suddenly and they shook their heads. 

Suzaku pulled out of him and then brought him into his arms. He kissed him sweetly and held him. 

“I love you Lelouch Kururugi,” he kissed him.

“And I love you Suzaku Kururugi.” 

The next Wednesday was pure ecstasy as Lelouch walked into the PTA meeting. 

“Again I’m so thrilled that you were able to join us,” Lelouch smiled as he walked in holding Suzaku’s hand next to their invited guest.

“No, no I’m excited to finally be invited to one of these, we never get asked. Plus these cookies are superb, are you sure it’s alright that I’ve eaten three?”

“Oh absolutely,” Suzaku smiled pleasantly. “We’re only expecting about fifteen members most, and we baked about forty cookies. But Ara was insistent that we had a few different kinds to try.”

“And Ara is your daughter?” the man asked.

“Yes, we adopted her a year ago,” Suzaku smiled.

“A refugee correct?”

“Yes sir,” the man smiled. 

“I’m so glad we have people like you guys on our PTA.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lelouch opened the door to the meeting room.

“Oh, here they are, I told you they’d come ma’am they have absolutely no respect for decorum or what they’ve been asked to do,” Karen said standing immediately.

“Hello Mr. Kururugi,” the principal said stepping closer to the entryway. 

“Why hello ma’am, lovely of you to join us for the PTA meeting.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Kururugi but would you please come with me to my office to discuss a few matters.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but during PTA time, my obligation is to the PTA board, and I’ve brought a guest as well with a rather exciting announcement. It would be rude to leave when we have a guest. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I brought the baked goods,” the man walked in smiling. The principal blinked several times and looked flabbergasted.

“M-mister Weiss sir,” she stuttered. “What are you doing here.”

“I was invited, and picked up, I’m thrilled to be here thank you for asking.” He shook the hand of the principal. “Now, Principal Leroy, what matters did you have to discuss with Lelouch privately? I’d love to be made aware of them,” he looked at her and smiled, rubbing his hands together. 

“Nothing, sir. If it’s alright with all of you I’d like to sit in on this meeting as well.”

“Excellent,” he grinned. “Welcome all, thank you for joining us at the Blue River Elementary PTA meeting”. The women, and a few husbands this time, nodded in greeting. 

Karen was looking at the man. She had obviously not missed how the principal backed off but Lelouch wondered if she actually knew who Mr. Weiss was. 

“Lelouch where do you usually sit?” he asked.

“Lelouch’s seat has been removed due to his inappropriate behavior at the last meeting,” Karen said looking triumphantly down her nose at Lelouch. 

“I see, do we have records of these events?”

“I, well the records are private for the members of the committee, sir.”

“As a member of your board of education I’m sure that I meet the qualifications, don’t you think so Suzaku?”

“Yes Mr. Weiss I believe you do,” Suzaku smiled friendly at the man. 

“Wonderful, who’s the secretary here?”

Candice held her hand up and then passed him the notes. “Well, it seems here that a Karen was responsible for creating a hostile environment and made homophobic and derogatory remarks. Principal Leroy,” Mr. Weiss looked over at her and she pursed her lips and looked back. 

“Should I assume that you were going to take Mr. Kururugi to your office and apologize for his and his husband’s treatment which occurred on your campus and from someone you have appointed as head of your very important committee?”

“Um, well,” she stuttered. 

“I am glad to hear you agree with my opinion,” he smiled. “Now, who is Karen?” he looked around. The people at the table pointed to where a very dumbfounded head of the PTA still stood.

“Excellent, thank you,” he nodded to everyone. “Well, Karen, I do not have the power to dismiss you from this committee, that remains in voting from the committee or reserved to the principal. However, I’m sure that Principal Leroy is just as outraged by your treatment as I was. We service children, all kinds of children here and for a PTA member to be spreading intolerance, homophobia, and anti-refugee ideas, it is simply unacceptable. It could deeply hurt our students if it were ever to reach them. To avoid that I am promoting a new head of the PTA. Suzaku Kururugi, please take the leaders seat,” he smiled.

Suzaku looked instantly at Lelouch with wide eyes. They had agreed that Lelouch should be president, but Lelouch had had other plans. Suzaku was a better man, and he got along better with everyone. 

As if to confirm that notion the table clapped, except for Karen, who stormed out of the PTA room like a tantruming child. 

“Cookies anyone?” Mr. Weiss asked passing the tray around. 


End file.
